


She Had the World

by cousinrayray



Series: Rick'n'Morty Songfic Train [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Almost forgot- incest, Angst, M/M, Poetic emo angst like it's 2008, a dash of smut, the shortest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cousinrayray/pseuds/cousinrayray
Summary: But who could love me? I am out of my mind. Throwing a line out to sea.Rick has feels.This time it's Panic at the Disco's She Had the World. Fuck you, that second album is great. :P





	She Had the World

**Author's Note:**

> *wails* I can't stop writing these! Good lord. I think I need a support group. 
> 
> Again, more 'inspired by' than straight-up songfic. Idk. I need to see some official songfic rulebook or something. Enjoy!

Rick knew every time he looked at him. 

He would know without the shy smiles, or kisses, or uncertain, yet strangely unabashed touches. He would know by a glance at his face alone, would feel it every time he felt those brown eyes melting onto him from across the room. 

Morty thought he had won a great prize, getting Rick into bed. 

And Rick didn't have the words or the will to tell him how wrong he was. 

He wasn't the prize. He was the winner. He had won something so huge and sacred that he shied away from trying to fully understand it. All he knew was that Morty was somehow everything. He was everything good distilled into one person. Rick could feel his influence tethering him, drawing him away from all the things he liked to hurt himself with. 

When Rick looked at Morty’s eyes, he didn't see space. He just saw the sky. 

It wasn't love. Passing the time with someone, using them to distract himself until he died and went to hell wasn't love. He could never let himself forget that. 

And more importantly, Morty didn't love him.

He was far more like his mother than he was like Rick, ultimately. He fetishized him, he didn't know or love him. Not really.

It was their only saving grace. 

 

He was in the garage, drinking and letting his mind loose to chase half-remembered old memories and dreams and mistakes in the shadowy dark. 

And then a newer one caught him instead, as thin arms wrapped around him from behind. He didn't jump, even though he hadn't heard the approach. Only one person ever wanted to hold Rick in the dark. 

He sighed at the warm mouth pressing against his neck, confident enough now to take without asking. 

He reached up behind him and let out a playful growl, the next move in their dance. Then he rose out of his chair and immediately was accosted by Morty’s small, strong body, eager as ever to unwrap his prize. And Rick was as eager as ever to claim his. 

He took Morty against the garage wall that night, like he knew the kid loved but was embarrassed to ask for, as if he knew he shouldn't. It was a dangerous lie for both of them, but the way Morty arched in the small space, the way he clung and moaned like Rick was killing him was too much. The feel of his small fingers spinning stars in the nape of Rick’s neck as Rick held him tightly was too much. 

Morty came loudly and brightly, a burst of sunlight. Rick stared in awe, like he always did, and followed him shortly after. Always always he couldn't help but follow him. 

Afterwards Morty turned his head and looked at him, his pupils huge and doe-like in the dim. 

“I love you.”

He couldn't mean it. Rick wasn't ready for it to end. 

“No you don't. If you did I- I never would have done any of this.” That was possibly a lie. He wondered if it was about to be tested. 

At first Morty went still and wounded, and Rick braced himself. 

But then his face smoothed, and he gave Rick the most piercing look the man had ever received. It pinned him as he breathed shallowly, waiting for ages. 

“You're right,” Morty said slowly. 

Rick’s heart unclenched and sank at the same time. Morty was smart, he knew better than to try and catch something as slippery, as obviously unhealthy as Rick. They were safe.

He could tell himself he wasn't ruining his grandson, just making him a stronger, more interesting person, for one more stolen day.

Morty gave him a lingering kiss, then walked away. He turned his head and said, “It's a close call though, sometimes. When you're honest like that.”

Then he left. 

Rick slumped against the wall, reaching mechanically for his flask. He ignored how fast his heart was beating. Out of his mind, he was out of his mind. Was Morty warning or complimenting him? He didn't know. 

Honest. He snorted bitterly. If he wasn't such a good liar they'd be in no danger at all.

He took a deep gulp, sighed, and cast his mind back out into the dark, hoping he could catch a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice and short. I'm kinda proud of it for length alone, as weird as that sounds. I'm so wordy. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and reviews always welcome!


End file.
